redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leanna Swordmaid
Hi Leanna Swordmaid, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:13, 12 April 2009 Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope you enjoy it! If you want a customized signature, go here and follow the instructions. If you like Fan Fictions, there are a great many on this wiki! A large list of them exists here. There is also an incomplete list of the pros and cons of some of the users on this wiki here. At the bottom of this list are the peolpe usually more active on this wiki. If you need help ask Lord TBT. Welcome to Redwall Wiki! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 15:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Leanna! I hope you find your sis soon :) Welcome to the wiki, mate! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 16:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Welcome to Redwall Wiki. Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) hello! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thing in the left corner)go to Attention all on my userpage..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC)